


After a Long Day

by 1lovemarklee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lovemarklee/pseuds/1lovemarklee
Summary: You were having the day from hell, but Jaehyun is there to make sure it gets better.





	After a Long Day

It had been a hard week of school, you had multiple assignments due and on top of that, you had been fired from your job. It was hard trying to balance work and school, but it paid for your tuition.

You had left your boyfriend Jaehyun a couple voicemails explaining your bad day, and telling him you wouldn’t be able to make to the SM building to meet him for dinner. Without a job, you were now out of money, and had to focus on finding a new job before tuition was due.

When you threw open the door, the house was completely dark so you missed Jaehyuns shoes that were lying on the mat. You threw your keys onto the table and tossed your coat in the direction of the couch. All you wanted to do was get into bed and cry until you fell asleep.

You slowly made your way up the stairs, checking your phone in the process to see if Jaehyun had answered any of your messages. They remained unopened on his phone, but you brushed it off as him being busy with the boys, preparing for their comeback.

Flicking on the hallway light, you spotted flower petals on the hallway floor, leading towards your bedroom and bathroom. Following the obvious trail, you stepped into your bedroom to see your boyfriend sitting on the bed with a flower in his hand and candles around the room.

“I thought you were busy today?” you asked him, stepping forward to take the rose from him.

“When I heard your voicemails I cleared my evening to come set this up to help you relax. I figured I could help you look for new jobs as well. But for now, I would be happy if you would let me help you with your tuition until you’re back on your feet.” Jaehyun smiled and stood up. You couldn’t believe he came over here just to help you calm down after a long day.

“It’s really okay. You don’t have to pay for my school. Ill figure something out. I could never ask you to do that.” You reached up to give him a hug, to thank him for his generosity. Spotting the flower petals again, you were curious to see what else he had planned.

As if he could read your mind, Jaehyun said “I also ran a bath for you. There are candles in there, and a face mask. I added your favourite bubble bath and picked out your favourite pyjamas for when you get out. They I thought we could watch your favourite movie and I can stay and cuddle you unti you go to sleep.” The whole time he was explaining his ideas, he had the biggest smile on his face, seeing how happy you were that he had planned this for you.

“I wanted to help you relax baby. I know it has been a hard week for you and i’m sorry i’ve been busy and haven’t had time to spend time with you, and I understand why you couldn’t make it to dinner. So I also called and ordered take out for us for later. I just want to help you.” He ran his hands up and down your arms, hoping you wouldn’t mind that he spent so much money making this happen.

“I love you Jae, thank you so much for this.” You gave him another big hug and he grabbed your hand, leading you towards everything he set up in the bathroom.


End file.
